Life sucksliterally
by literature girl
Summary: Raven has dreamed about her and Alexander "getting together" will her dreams ever come true? Or can she only dream. My first fanfic I tried if it's no good I'll try something else reviews would be nice : and hope you guys enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I own none of the characters *tears* Ellen does.**

_I was alone in the woods near an eerie looking house, and I simply loved it. It looked as if it would fall at any moment and the trees leaves were all over it vines covering the sides of the house. As I approached it I saw movement near the bushes, I stopped "who's there?__" no answer as I got closer someone grabbed me from the back and swept me inside I tried to turn around but I could hardly see anything but midnight dark hair and a mischievous smile "Alexander…is that you? " _

_"Shhh… you don't have to say anything" he replied _

_"What do you mean I don't have to say anything…where are you taking me?" he didn't answer but strangely I knew the answer and I wasn't scared I was…excited._

_"You'll see I know you've wanted this for a long while"_

_What did he know, but soon we were already near the room with a white and red door, was this it would he finally change me into a vampire or something else?_

_We entered the room there was a big king sized bed with navy blue blankets that looked like they were never used and a dark brown desk and cabinet in the corner. There were cobwebs in the corners and the paint was coming off the walls. Alexander placed me down on the bed and laid down next to me he brought me on top of him and started kissing me his lips were so soft and soon we were intensifying the kiss he slid his tongue on the bottom of my lip asking for entrance and I was more than happy to give him access. His tongue came in my mouth and it was simply heaven, it was so soft and warm. Then he flipped us over so he was on top of me but making sure that his weight wasn't crushing me._

"_I love you Raven" Alexander said _

"_I love you too" and with that he started kissing all the exposed flesh of my body slowly coming back to my lips. He started sucking and gently biting my lower lip and soon we were grinding against each other and I could feel his manhood pushed up against my inner thigh. It was pretty big but Alexander is pretty perfect so why would I doubt he wouldn't be in any other way. But he pulled away and took off his shirt throwing to the floor I felt the nice lean plains of his abs and couldn't help but stare. He then took my shirt off and my bra he then ducked lower and took the soft flesh of my breast into his mouth while all the while teasing the other nipple it felt so good. He would keep on switching giving just the right attention to each breast._

"_Ugh Alexander…please"_

"_Please what?" he replied god sometimes he was just so infuriating! Thinking he's all innocent. _

"_You know what" I told him while redness started to creep up my cheeks._

_He then started moving his hands lower but never to the place had I wanted he crept up my inner thigh._

"_Raven!" a distance voice was saying _

"_Raven…!"_

"Raven get up it's time for school" my mom yelled from downstairs.

"Shit!" it was only a dream and Becky would be here any minute.

"Ugh…yeah mom I'm getting dressed" I was going around in my closet pulling out a black mini skirt and black fishnet stockings. I pulled on a slipknot t-shirt and a hoodie. I ran to the other side of the room put on some black eyeliner and mascara grabbed my bag from the door when I heard a honk outside _honk! honk! _

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming" I grumbled to myself. I dashed out of my room yelled bye to my mom and ran outside and got into Becky's truck.

"Impatient much." I told Becky.

"Sorry but you know I want to get to school early I have to meet up with Matt" she told me. I could see it in her eyes and the way she always said his name that she really was head over heals for him and I just wished that my Alexander could be there with me at school, were we could skip class and make out somewhere nice and dark, plus it would mean that Trevor that fucking dickhead would leave me alone. But I knew Alexander and I would never be able to do that but a girl can dream.

Before I knew it we were in the parking lot at school and Becky was getting out of the truck and running towards the soccer field were she met up with Matt ever morning. I slowly got out of the truck and made my way to my locker hopefully with no run ins with a certain person I'd like to decapitate. I was literally to steps from my locker when I saw him, Trevor the devil in the body of a seventeen year old boy with good looks but a very arrogant and cocky personality.

"I didn't know that monster's were allowed to be out at this time of day" said Trevor.

"Funny I didn't know pigs could talk" I told him as I pushed my way passed him to get to my locker.

"Oh well that is just plain mean you really hurt my feelings, you know" feigning hurt.

"Good, maybe now you'll leave me alone and go cry in the little boys room" I never quiet understood why he liked to spend his time picking on me I know our rivalry goes back all the way to kindergarten but still, this is just getting really old really fast.

"Hello earth to freak girl, are you day dreaming about me again" Trevor said while pulling me out of my inward discussion, if you could call it that.

"As a matter of fact I was" I told him with shock apparent on his face but then wuickly tried to hide it and smirked at me.

"You were, were you" he asked.

"Yes I was, I was thinking how much I want to…"

"How much you want to...what" persisted Trevor.

"How much I want to tell you that you're an egotistical jackass that needs to get a life and leave me the fuck alone" I told as matter of fact. He was about to say something when the bell rang and I ran off to class leaving a very pissed looking Trevor, I know it may not have been one of my best insults but it would have to do.

**Plz review first fanfic and well I'd like to know how my writing is. Good or bad it helps to know what I can improve so be honest and did I mention to REVIEW!!! **** thnx **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so this is the second chapter (no duh) lol…srry I tend to speak sarcasm as if it were my native language (totally doesn't make sense) n eeeeee way I'll stop talking and onward with the chapter *dum dum dummmmmmm***

_Tick………tock……………tick…………………………tock _

Oh MY GOTHNESS could this day be any longer! I just want school to end and see my knight of night, my Goth prince my _riiiiiinnnggg!!!_

Oh thank god I thought it would never end. As I ran out the class door I tried to hurry as fast as I could to my locker without falling over flat on my face and get my shit and get the fuck out of this place. Once I got to my locker I put all my things in my bag and made my way to the soccer field were I knew Becky would be sucking on Todd's face while she was waiting for me. But of course because for some apparent reason god hates me he had to send a special little "gift" for me.

"Well, well, well, have you come to appraise me, or are you going to be our team mascot…oh wait that's right you can't be you'd scare everyone away" Trevor told me. I decided to just ignore him and pushed my way passed him while he was still talking as I left him in the middle of the field saying god knows what.

"Hey Becky mind detaching yourself from Todd and driving me home" I asked Becky, who had a very obvious blush across her face and Todd with an obvious "dilemma" you could say, in his pants. Becky gave Todd, one more kiss and we made our way to her truck.

"You know Todd really seemed to have been enjoying himself back there, you know what I mean" I teased Becky, who was now blushing even more.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, Raven have you and Alexander…done it yet"? asked Becky.

I couldn't believe she was asking me this, who would have thought Becky had grown a pair huh.

"Uhhh, no we haven't all though I wish we could but Alexander keeps saying he wants it to be special, I get what get he wants and I also want it to be special but at the same time just being with him makes it special enough. How about you Becks, have you two done it?"

Becky didn't even look at me all she did was walk a little faster and made her way into the truck.

"Oh god, you have done it haven't you and you didn't tell me, what happened to telling each other everything!" I couldn't believe she didn't tell me her and Todd did it; I know we haven't hung out in a long time but still she could have told me! Then again I don't tell her everything but still.

"Look" Becky said "my boyfriend and I had sex, doesn't really slip in too well in a conversation, besides I did try to tell you.

"Oh really when" I asked Becky

"Right now, I was going to tell you but you figured it out yourself."

I couldn't believe it Becky had already had sex with Todd, was I the only one that was still a virgin, not that I really mind…no wait I do mind but still I love Alexander and I know he loves me why doesn't he just want to do it.

"Raven, did you hear what I said?" asked Becky taking me out of my reverie

"Ugh, no sorry what did you say" I asked Becks.

"I said don't worry, you and Alexander will do it when you're ready just because half the school has had sex doesn't me you have to" said Becky.

"Not helping Becks"

"Sorry but you know what I mean"

"Yes, I do know what you mean" I told her.

Now it was just a matter of finding a way to break through Alexander's stubbornness and I think I new just how.

"Ok, well here you are Raven and again I really am sorry for not telling you sooner, I was just not sure how you would take it" Becky told me with a shy smile.

"It's fine really I was just over reacting like the drama Goth I am, any way thanks for the ride see you tomorrow" I waved good bye to Becks and ran straight to my room, with a plan already made so my gothic prince would succumb to my desire and would be wrapped around my finger.

**Ok so there you go, I tried again and well I got one review which was awesome cuz I really didn't think I would get any though do hope you guys would give me more because I know some people just read and are like screw the review I know I do it to sometimes but it would really help :P and even though the reviews might be good or bad I still take them into consideration to help my writing skillz also suggestions are welcomed and well ya, soooo I am being a bit of a review whore and I don't care just REVIEW!!!!..plz **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah I know it's been a while since I updated but my laptop has been a bitch -_- n eee way thnx for the reviews and to those who pointed out my mistake having called Becky's boyfriend Todd when his name is Matt, I'm sorry for that, I haven't read the book in a few months and I borrowed mine from a friend. Also I know last chapter was short my bad *really sorry* any whooooooo *omg I sound like an owl* XD ok enough talking well technically writing for me and onward with the chapter!!!**

If I wanted to get Alexander to give me what I want I had to make sure that he would not have any time to reason with himself and just let his animal side come out and ravage me until I cry out his name and until he yells mine out. Already I was getting hot and bothered just thinking about it. I made sure when I got upstairs that I was the only one home, knowing that Billy boy would be at some geek club and mom and dad were still at work and they had a dinner party to attend to later on tonight. When I was inside my room I locked my door and went straight to my closet and drawers that held many of my black on black ensembles and on occasion lingerie that I bought the last time me and Becky hung out at the mall.

I pulled out a black and gold corset and with matching Brazilian thong and a garter and black fishnet stalking. Then I made my way to the closet were I chose a black skirt that just finished less than an inch form my ass and was tied up in the back with red silk ribbons that crisscrossed. And put a small black jacket that ended just a little under my breasts over my corset. I laid my ensembles down on my bed and made my way to my shower were I thoroughly scrubbed every inch of my skin, shaved and washed my hair, when I fished I dried off and put some coconut lotion all over my body.

I made my way back to my room and got dressed putting on my lingerie ensemble then my clothing on top of it…if you could even call it clothing since I was pretty exposed. I finished my look with black stilettos that my mom bought me for some persons wedding. The stilettos were 5 inches high and strapped at the ankle with a silk ribbon. And black and white eye shadow with black liquid eyeliner and black mascara. I then grabbed my bag and keys from my bed and ran down the stairs as fast as I could without hurting myself. When I got outside it was just sunset and I knew Alexander would be waking up. I swiftly made my way to the manor house and opened the gate which was now always unlocked for me. I advanced on my way to knock on the door but thought better of it I didn't quiet want Jameson (btw I don't know if I wrote it write since I don't have the book) to see me in this outfit. So I took out the keys from my purse and looked for the right one that would open the front door to my knight of night's house. As I walked in I couldn't hear anything I guess Jameson was out on a date with Ruby, better luck for me.

I made my way upstairs as quietly as possible and walked in to Alexander's room it seemed as if he didn't quiet wake up yet so I made my way to the mattress that was on the floor and lay down on it trying to look the least bit seductive .I lay on my side with my head in my hand and crossed my legs on the side.

Just when I was settled in I heard the hidden door creak open and out came my sex god of darkness. His hair already looking as if he had had sex and I just wanted to run my hands through that gorgeous hair of his and his eyes were of pure shock and…lust? I heard him make a feral sort of growl from deep in his throat.

"You like what you see" I asked him

"Yes" he answered practically growling

"Then come and get it!"

**Ok so u may want to hunt me down and hurt me, but I just want to get enough reviews that I am encouraged enough to write more…again I'm sounding like a review whore, oh well I can live with that. Thank u again to those who reviewed… and for those who are reading my story and don't review that sux for me *tear* but really people REVIEW because then I get to give u what u want. Also if u have any suggestions plz tell me I'll be more than happy to use them in my story, if u let me :p…ok so before I stop rambling I hope u dude's and dudette's had an awesome new year's, there almost nothing more fun than watching a bunch of drunk people try to dance and start a choo choo train line thingy!!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**hey ok u guys I know I haven't updated in a long time but since skool started well u know the rest…ok since u guys have been awesome and waiting for me to update here is some lemony goodness :) **

I could see that Alex was having a growing problem as he racked my body over with those lust filled eyes. He stalked towards me as if he were ready to eat me in that second. I was getting more and more turned on and I could feel I was getting every second he got closer.

He finally reached the bed in a few short steps and got on it his eyes never leaving my body.

"you know if I lose control and start fucking you senseless it won't be my fault and I won't stop until you scream my name over and over" said Alex in a voice I never heard him use it was so husky and hot.

"Who said I would ever want you to stop" I said biting my lip and saying those words that I knew were more than true.

With that he practically jumped on me and started kissing me a ferocity I never knew he would let me see or better yet feel.

He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance and I gladly obliged our tongues fighting for dominance and eventually I let him win, letting him explore my mouth and for me to enjoy the sweet taste of my gothic prince. Too soon we pulled apart gasping for air but he continued kissing and sucking all my exposed flesh. As he started sucking on my neck and I knew he would leave a mark I started to let small moans escape my lips. But I wanted his lips back on mine so I grabbed his hair and tugged on it with enough force that he return his lips to my mouth and with that he let out a deep moan like sound from deep within his chest.

His hands slowly started to roam my body they made their way down my shoulders, he skimmed past my breasts and down my rib cage he then took my thighs and hooked them around his waist. With that I could feel his member touching my hot, wet core. He brought his hands back up to my rib cage and grabbed my breast and started kneading it.

"Ugh Alex… too. Many. Cloths. On!" I told him and with that I sarted grinding on his very large and present member.

He got the message straight away and ripped off my skirt and quickly undid my corset. He then proceeded to take his shirt and jeans off leaving me in my underwear and heels. And him in his boxers.

"Your so fucking hot, Raven" he told me lust and want dripping in his tone.

I started to blush and tried to cross my arms over my chest but he stopped me. He lowered his head and took one of my nipples in his mouth and my other breast in his hand paying attention to both equally. He swirled his tongue around my erect nipple and I let out a moan.

"m m more Alex" He then switched to my other breast and did the same thing to it as he did to the other. My heated core was now dripping wet and searching for any type of friction I started grinding onto his dick as he thrust it into me and getting the hint.

He then started to kiss me lower and lower dragging his lips from my breast down my body, he swirled around my belly button and got to my pussy he leaned in and licked all the way up my slit.

He let out a soft moan and growled something like "heaven" he then proceeded to take my clit in his mouth and gently started nibbling on it. I let out a loud moan, happy that no one was home. He then started to run his finger up and down my folds as he teased me.

"Alex please.."

"Please what…what do you want me to do Raven"

"I want you to fuck me" I told him in a very confident voice that I had no idea I could muster.

With that he put a finger into me and started pumping while swirling his tongues around my clit. He then added another finger and replaced his tongue with his thumb while putting some pressure on my clit and rubbing it.

"Alex I swear to god if you don't fuck me this instant I will combust!"

He took his fingers out of me and positioned himself at my entrance.

He then pushed into me in one swift motion, try to make it as little painful as possible.

"Raven I'm so sorry" He said and leaned down and kissed me.

I decided to see if it would be okay for him to move again, I shifted my hips and we both let out moans. He pulled all the way out and pushed back in, both of us letting out moans of pleasure.

"Alex…harder….faster…" I tried to say but there's no doubt he didn't hear me. He sped up and I wrapped my legs around his waist giving him a deeper angle we both liked.

" Ugh Raven cum for me" he said and brought his hands down and started rubbing my clit.

" Mmmmm so close" I said, I could feel the coil almost ready to release.

And with one final thrust..everything went white the feeling of ecstasy took over me and I could feel Alex letting go inside of me. Both of our moans filled the room, it felt like it was just us and the world.

Alex finally got out of me and lay down next to me, we lay there in silence for a while just us two, it felt perfect.

"Raven" he whispered

"hmmm yes Alex?"

" I just realized we never used protection" he said

" Oh that's ok I'm on the pill" I told him…I just knew that something like this would have happened so I got prepared and started going on the pill.

We talked for a little while longer before I fell asleep in his arms, the best place to be in the world.

**Ok so I am probably the most hated person right now XD…I know it took me an eternity to update but school and friends got the best of me… Well I hope u guys liked the lemon it's my first full one I tried what I could. Please review and tell me how I did good or bad critsism is what will make me become a better writer thnx guys luv u all and remember to review XP**


End file.
